As the television industry has moved from analog to digital signal transmission, set top boxes have begun to be widely used, particularly in the hospitality industry. Because such devices are relatively expensive and portable, theft is a common and widespread problem which affects hospitality service providers.
Lockable or secure mounting devices for similar electronic equipment have been proposed, but are not tailored to the industry. Further such devices are cumbersome, not easily mountable and are often difficult to access for service to the housed device.